


Mistletoe

by FlashDriver



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashDriver/pseuds/FlashDriver
Summary: Amy rose has set a trap for her darling Sonic, its a foolproof scheme that will guarantee her a kiss! However, a certain psychokinetic and pyrokinetic pair have stumbled into her masterwork just as she finished setting it up. Well, what harm is there in watching a test run.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Mistletoe

The crunch of snow underfoot, the gentle graze of a sharp wind against a cheek, December's winter had finally arrived and one Amy Rose was more than prepared. The pink hedgehog was far along a forest path, leading up to a great frozen lake. Said path was covered in a thin sheet of snow, on both of its sides proud evergreen oaks grew strong. The entire zone had been transformed into a picturesque stretch of snowy aesthetics, from the way snow caught on the branches dark green leaves to the way it gently cascaded from the sky; covering her long passed footsteps. This would be it, this time and this place, she was going to get a kiss from Sonic; it was guaranteed!

But why had she picked this point? Why this time? The answer was twofold. The first answer was that tarot reading, coupled with a dose of her own intuition, had promised her that Sonic would pass through here. To an outsider that would appear foolish but Amy had long come grown trust her convictions, more often than not they were right in some capacity; even if often not quite as she'd hoped. The second prompt was a quirk of this part of the path, at this point two overhanging branches had grown to tangle; that made this the only point where the two sides, divided by the path, got to meet. It was so perfectly romantic! So wonderful! She could feel her cheeks warming and her heart thumping just thinking about it, she'd had no choice; it had to be here! But still, there had to be more fanfare than that, this was to be their first kiss after all; she had made sure not only to guarantee that he'd kiss her but that their first kiss would be something special.

Twelve sprigs of mistletoe were hung from the conjoined branches, their white berries appearing and disappearing as the snow cascaded down, and at the apex of the branches, she'd hung a pair of great golden bells tied with red ribbon. Even if he somehow missed the beauty of the sight he'd certainly pause at the sight of the bell, it'd be perfect! He'd be running along, catch sight of her ahead, look up and see the bell and from there see the sprigs of mistletoe she'd so perfectly lined up! He'd have no choice but to kiss her, even if it was just a light smooch as he bolted past, it was a tradition after all!

She could see it now; how he'd slide to a halt, kicking up snow, and catch her in his arms. He'd gently press his lips to hers, undoubtedly no more than a peck, but if she hung on tight she'd get to kiss him a second time. Of course, he'd speed off afterwards, make some have baked attempt at a smooth exit, but she'd cling to him for as long as she cou-

Amy's ears spiked up, turning as she heard the far-off echoing of laughter. Someone was coming but those were the fast footfalls of sonic; she couldn't even hear steps, as she cupped her ear and listened she could only just hear the sound of two people conversing. Those voices… oh! Oh, it was them, oh this was going to be brilliant! Without hesitation Amy threw herself into the treeline, creeping along the path to get a better view of the archway; she had to see this, no matter what happened she was certain it would be adorable. She turned from the archway toward the oncoming path and, after waiting for a couple of minutes; she saw purple and grey on the horizon, mist loosing from their mouths. Walking hand in hand!

Silver was on the left (further from Amy) so, when the time came, it'd be his expressions she'd see when they turned to kiss. Almost a shame, Silver was so easily flustered while the cage around Blaze's heart was double locked… fortunately, that hedgehog had both keys, he just hadn't checked his pockets or the lack thereof. They'd separately confided in Amy on separate occasions, it was hilarious quite how cowardly they were about this; usually, they were both so steadfast in their convictions, yet despite being so devoted to one another they couldn't manage a simple I love you. Amy could see it even in how they looked at one another; his bright yellow eyes never leaving her and her amber orbs locking and unlocking to his with such consistency, only occasionally glancing ahead. Oh, was that a basket in his free hand? A picnic by the frozen lake, whose idea had that been? Was her shoulder rubbing against his every so often? As they walked passed, Amy, switching from one side of the tree to the other, couldn't help but notice even more. Was her tail hovering around his far side as some kind of barrier, failing to touch him by millimetres? Oh, it was? And was she holding his hand to keep him warm or was holding his hand keeping her warm? Probably both. It was undeniable; this was absolutely a date, whether they knew it or not. Well, after they kissed they'd surely see it for what it was, they were so lucky to have her as their personal cupid; albeit by accident on this occasion. They were so dense to these things. Now, just what were they talking about?

"…I'm not sure where the idea of the flying reindeer comes from, or where the big red guy is supposed to get them, but it's all over the place this time of year. They'll cut reindeer shaped biscuits and depict them on walls and make little statues to hang from their trees. It's not really a tradition so much as imagery I guess? There are some really pretty ones." Ahhh, the sol dimension must not have the same traditions as this one... that means he'll have to explain the mistletoe! Hopefully, he knows about it. "There are other animals too, like robins and seasonal birds, that are associated with it. Certain foods like turkey are too because they're eaten more often, is that more like your winter festival?"

"Yes that's much more like it, it seems ours is much less… magical than this dimension. No tales about some flying red man, no present exchange, it's much more of a get together with dancing and music with fewer fanciful elements. The great bonfire that rounds it all out being an exception, people burn two slips of paper; first one listing their successes of the past year and then one of their ambitions for the coming year. It supposedly makes their past actions secure while making their goals more likely to occur." Christmas in Blaze's dimension didn't sound as good but Amy was certain the grey hedgehog would show her an amazing time, he would soon regardless of his other plans.

"Oh like new years resolutions? I don't think people do the past stuff here but they certainly have ambitions for the future! Oh and fire's associated with winter too here, probably because it's cold, people huddle around fireplaces… oh, and there's chestnut roasting; I brought some of those with me so we could try that one out! I want to do a lot of traditions with you, seeing as we've missed out on so many from here." Aww, how sweet, now come on! You're almost there, notice already; take the bait!

"And then I'll do the same for you, I want our first winter reunited to be special." Almost as Amy had thought it Blaze seemed to take the bait, her head tilting skyward as they walked into the shadow of the arch. Their walking came to a halt, Silver immediately seemed to realise; eyes finally breaking from his crush they were cast to the snow, redness had spread from his chin to the very tips of his ears. So he did know! Yes yes yes! Blaze meanwhile was staring unknowingly, seemingly admiring the craftsmanship, yet she so often thought him the oblivious one; they both were in their own ways. "Oh, is this a traditional decoration? It's quite pretty, I don't recall seeing those white berries before." So she doesn't know! Oh Silver, are you getting tickled pink? It looks like he's really suffering, how could he forget to tell her the best tradition?

Amy's staring almost cost her this whole operation, as Silver frantically scanned their surroundings she pinned herself back against the tree; now only able to listen… she'd steal another glance or two when the heat died down. "U-Um… yes it is…I wonder who put it up…i-it's mistletoe."

"That sounds vaguely familiar… Silver, are you okay? You're looking quite red." Oh, he's better than alright, at least he will be. This'll be the highlight of his day, probably the season if not his year! The cat shuffled even closer to her hedgehog. "Is it too cold? Am I making too much heat? I can let go if-

"N-No Blaze, it's just… the tradition tied to this is… um…that plant is called mistletoe and…" His voice was strained, every word coupled with a stutter. Would he even describe it to her? Would he hide it from her? Amy hadn't considered that... well, if he did, perhaps an observer would appear from the treeline and remind him. "Wh-When… two people stand u-under the mistletoe they… they're supposed to… um…" Amy dared to round the tree just in time to catch him saying it; "They kiss…"

Immediately they turned away from one another, though she couldn't see her eyes it was clear Silver's gaze was locked on the ground while Blaze was staring up at the archway; her entire posture had changed. Her tail was no longer wrapped around him; rather it had coiled around her own left leg as if to anchor her in place. Her big ears had straightened, her free hand kept trying to bat away and uncoil her own tail. It was hard not to laugh as the snow around them began to vanish, grey concrete slowly being uncovered by a wave of heat; he must have been boiling. Blaze spoke… well… she tried to; her voice was near silent. "I see." They were still holding hands…

Time passed, it could have been a minute or it could have been an hour, but regardless of how long it felt for Amy surely felt even longer for them. They had an opportunity to kiss, a perfect opportunity, were they really going to waste it? "I-I mean it's just a tradition, a-and it's not like anyone's around to make us… a-and even if they were if you don't want to we don't have to." He went to start walking.

Oh no, they were going to waste it. How could-

Blaze wasn't moving, their eyes must have met again; his cheeks flared once more. "I…" Her vision fell to his boots for a moment; she shook her head and looked back to the archway. She was speaking but her words were lost on the wind, Amy could feel her fingers rending against the cold bark as she edged further and further from her hiding place in an attempt to hear… but she almost didn't have to. Silver's reaction and response told her more than enough. The way his jaw fell and eyes popped out of his head only for him to rather quickly, and poorly, attempt to subdue his expression.

His eyes now glued to her feet he answered her unheard question, "Y-Yes, as long as you're okay with it I would… yes, I… y-yes."

Her tail unwound from her leg, Blaze took two steps and was now aligned with him; directly beneath the mistletoe. Her back turned; they were face-to-face… yet they were not eye-to-eye. Not yet at least, her free hand extended and he shifted the picnic basket onto his forehand to take it. Still, their eyes hadn't met, her eyes were locked upon the bell while his were on his feet. Finally, Amy heard Blaze's voice again, "We should… probably look at each other if we're going to do this."

"Y-Yes…" Despite that their eyes still hadn't met; did they have to be so adorable? What was going through their heads? Oh, Amy's intuition was tingling, it was taking every once of her determination not to squeal. He was surely worried he'd mess up the kiss, well they both would be but that'd be on the forefront of his mind, while Blaze would probably fearing for the long-term ramifications of this; still not believing he agreed to the kiss in the first place… well, again, they'd both be thinking that. Regardless of their minds, Amy could see their hearts even clearer; they were pounding at their chests like jackhammers, dying to elope from their clueless vessels.

Finally, Silver looked up, closed his eyes and leaned… half way in. His head wasn't even tilted, he was clearly sweating and his redness hadn't faded in the slightest. While this action appeared childish Amy saw it for what it truly was, a checkmate of sorts to skirt his embarrassment. This meant Blaze would have to make the final move! That… or he just really had no idea how to kiss. Maybe a bit of both, probably a bit of both. They were still hand in hand, would she be able to do it? How long would-

Before Amy could finish her chain of thought the purple cat had tilted her head, were here eyes closed? Blaze made up a quarter of the distance, Amy watched as the cat's tail rounded his back once more and she took a deep breath before finally, their lips collided! Amy tore a chunk out of the tree trying to root herself, she wanted a better view! But getting it might mean ruining this; she wasn't willing to risk that. From her angle it looked to be a very surface level kiss but over its course, which the pink hedgehog would note to be quite a long time, the two appeared to relax more and more; her tail went from hovering around his back to snaking around him, their grasp on one another lost its tenseness and notably loosened; almost to the casual grasp they'd had walking side by side. With a little easing their heads became evenly tilted.

Soon after that their lips did separate but, rather to the surprise of Silver, the parting of their bodies didn't come so quickly. "Was…did that fulfil… the requirements of the tradition?"

Once again he was fully reddened, usually, he'd be throwing his hands around to gesticulate but with them held he couldn't exactly do that. His quills bounced almost to match as he shook, just a little, "I-I think so, I, uh-

A second kiss!? How daring, how sudden, his eyes went wide; watching surprise transition to comfort as his shoulders slacked. This one was much briefer but appeared to have an equally profound effect on the hedgehog, when her lips left his he somehow looked even more embarrassed, assumedly the opposite to the effect she'd intended… right? "Are you certain now?"

"Y-Y… uh…" Had she stolen his tongue? "Th-Thank you?" Did he just thank her for kissing him? He was such an idiot, but he was so clearly her idiot.

The feline shook her head and, finally Amy could tell; she was just as red as her crush. "You're so naïve." One hand dropped but her tail was still wrapped around him, she led the way as he (rather quickly) overcame his stunned state. The event finally over Amy, still behind the tree the tree, allowed herself a small jump for joy. Had it been their first kiss? It certainly looked like it, oh how she'd be able to tease the pair of them… would they confide in her that they'd kissed? Oh, she couldn't wai-

Almost as much as she couldn't wait to hear those rapid footfalls. Her prediction had come true, the prologue was complete and a high bar had been set. Stepping back onto the path, feeling invigorated, she refused to be outdone by that awkward pair!


End file.
